


Mr. College Professor

by Angry_TitanLevi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Annoying Auruo, Completed-for now, Completely Different, M/M, Minor ereri, Young Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angry_TitanLevi/pseuds/Angry_TitanLevi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi's about to get bitten by the love bug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. College Professor

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this. The story ends here and I didn't really have any continuation for it. It doesn't really have much action but I still hope you like it. Minor Ereri. Sorry if there are any mistakes but I promise you that I read and reread it. Human Error.

**Levi’s POV**

The aroma of freshly brewed coffee and too sweet for normal human consumption pastries mixing with the happy chit chat of couples resemble something out of a romance novel. Too cliché for my liking. I honestly have no problem with romantic settings—believe me, but seeing it in real life would often spur on a snort.

“What can I get you cutie?”

A petite waitress maybe a year older than me asks probably because I’ve been sitting here for almost half an hour and haven’t made a single move to order anything. “Um…” I trail and take a half-assed glance at the menu hanging above the heads of the other workers behind the counter. I’m not a big fan of coffee but I admit that the bitter-sweet liquid has helped me in times where my stubborn eyelids refused to remain open. “I’ll have a regular.” I say and riffle through my bag to get my wallet.

The girl writes down my order even though it’s simple enough to remember and slips a card onto the space in front of me. “What’s this?” I ask when she moves her hand back to the green tray pressed up against her chest. “It’s a coffee card.” She says and I quirk an eyebrow. “A coffee card?” She offers a smile and spares a glance towards the counter. “I’ll be right back. Let me place your order first.” I nod and watch as she makes her way over and calls out to one of the coffee makers. Not a minute later she slips into the chair opposite mine and picks up the card.

“For every cup of coffee you buy the cashier will punch a star at the back of the card over these pictures.” I study the images of what looks like smiling coffee cups and nod for her to continue. “When all six have stars,” she pauses, pressing the card to the table and gliding it across to me. “Then you get a free coffee.” I take the card between my fingers, twirling it a bit before tucking it into my shirt pocket. “Um, I don’t really like coffee all that much; I drink it only when absolutely necessary but thank you for this. Is it alright if I give it to someone?” a simple nod and she stands excusing herself. I glance over my shoulder and to where she had wondered off to.

***

“Here’s your coffee.” She says with a smile and places the cup on the table. “Hope it’s too your liking.” She beams and walks off. I take a look at the cup in front of me and it’s quite obvious that it’s not what I ordered. What’s sitting in front of me is a cup filled with coffee I hoped, topped with a cloud of whip cream and a drizzle of caramel. I poke a bit of the white form and bring my finger to my lips. Sweet. Thinking that she may have mixed up orders, I scan the room in search of her. A nod and friendly smile tells me that this cream topped beverage _was_ meant for my table. I stare back a little confused and she chooses to ignore it and walk away still wearing that smile. “Oh well.” I sigh and curl my fingers around the cup handle and bring the rim to my lips. I blow off a bit of steam and tip just enough so I could take a quick sip. _Sweet_ indeed.

The café’s getting quieter; mainly because everyone’s leaving to get to work. For them nothing’s change—but for me, a whole lot has. It’s a new year and a new term has begun. I’m one year older now and I’d like to think a year wiser than my previous self. I’m now in my third year at Shingeki University and what the lower years call a total badass—because people in their third year got to be there because they worked hard on not flunking. Two whole years have passed and it’s starting to feel like my life’s finally heading somewhere. The jingle of the wind chime hanging above the café doors bring me back from my reverie and I turn slightly out of curiosity.

Teal-green eyes are the first to greet as the man casually walks in with a smile. His dark-brown hair; short and a bit on the messy side accompanied by bangs falling naturally into a middle part fit perfectly with his face shape. He’s wearing a crisp white-collar shirt under a plaid sweater-vest and topped off with a plain black dress pants. If I say so myself, he looks like a college professor without the spectacles. I turn away from the hypnotizing teal eyes and finish off the rest of my drink. I’m already later than I intended to be. I place the cup back onto the table and leave a small tip before standing and throwing my bag over my shoulder. A quick glance at my watch and I turn to leave but not before I crash into something quite solid. “Ouch!” I grimace, rubbing my nose.

“I’m so sorry.” Follows after and I look up in shock. Mr. College professor clearly towering over me is wearing a look of concern. “Are you alright? I didn’t mean to bump into you.” He says and I continue rubbing my aching nose. “It’s fine.” I say and continue to rub my nose. “It doesn’t hurt _that_ much so relax.” Mr. College Professor gives me a once over and I could swear his cheeks look a little too pink. “Anyways,” I intervene gripping the strap of my bag. “I have to go. Thanks for the concern though.” I quickly make for the exit and sprint off towards the bus stop.

“Levi!”

I turn and squint a little before I make out exactly who had called out to me. “Petra.” I grumble and she runs right into me with a bone crushing hug. “How are you? It’s been so long? How was vacation? We have so much to talk about! How are your parents? I heard you got a dog. Is that true? I know you’re aller-”

“Petra slow down!” I bite out and take a deep breath. Petra Ral; now sixteen like me; has been my friend since pre-school. “Sorry about that,” She scratches the back of her neck nervously and links arms with me. “I guess I got a little too carried away. I mean it’s been so long since I’ve seen you.” She says, unlinking our arms and starts digging in her backpack. “What’s that?” I ask, staring at the small box in her hand. It’s wrapped in black velvet and tied securely by a glossy-blue ribbon with a single gold stripe down the middle. “It’s a present.” She says simply and I take the offering from her palm. “Is it okay if I open it at home?” I ask and she nods. 

Despite our change in height, length of hair, color of skin, number of facial pimples and all the other major and minor changes teenagers undergo, our school hasn’t changed one bit. The walls don’t have a fresh coat of peach paint like we’d all hope because honestly, peeling paint discolored by dust and dirt from God alone knows how long ago is very unsightly no matter who you are. Whether you’re a model student, habitual weed smoker or perverted teenage boy that seems to lurk wherever short skirts and recently shaved legs are. The teachers as well look the same and by same I mean they still wear that ‘another year with you brats’ look when they pass us in the halls and even when they attend class. Yes, another exciting year.

I find my locker quite easily and thank God I remembered to take the slip of paper with the combination because staring at the digits now reminds me just how long I’ve been away. I turn the pointer to the respective places and push up on the lever. No dust flutters out but there are a few spider webs at the top corners. Damn locker vents. I do a quick check to test the level of grime on the inside before emptying my entire bag contents inside. I retrieve the books I suppose I’ll need and shut my locker. Petra walks to my side and we stroll down the corridor. “Are you excited for this new term?” she asks and we sit on one of the benches in the yard. It’s quite breezy and my bangs are causing a problem. “I guess.” I say with not much interest and stare up at the sky. It’s awfully bright even though I can’t see the sun. “It’s coming to a close faster than I thought. Soon we’ll have to part ways.” I sigh because I know she’s right. All these years spent making new friends; sharing bonds that we know wouldn’t last once our years are up. I cringe at the thought.

“I wonder what the future holds.” I say quietly but I know Petra picks up on it because she turns and smiles at me innocently. “Who knows…maybe a new relationship?” I can’t hold back the snort that ripples through my throat at the comment but something tells me I’m going to be in for a surprise. Too soon the bell rings and everyone lazily makes their way to the meeting hall where just like every new year the Principle would introduce himself to the new students and commend the higher years for getting this far. It’s a speech I’ve heard enough but don’t seem to mind. In a way it’s like quote that sticks in your head and makes you feel confident and unafraid. Everyone lines up in their respectable years and while awaiting the teachers and Principle continue to chat happily with their friend or friends. Petra and I stand one behind the other not caring for conversation as we patiently wait for our new year to officially start.

The soft foot falls alerts us that they’re here and it serves to quiet everyone down. Peering through the thick masses of students I can tell that there are a handful of new teachers in the lineup. It’s easy to tell because they have this ‘fresh out of college’ look. The morning starts with some greetings from our Principle; Erwin Smith, before he blurs into his speech. I don’t pay much attention because there’s a group of girls behind me currently giggling about one of the new teachers. I hear little snippets of their conversation but it’s still not enough for me to pin point exactly who they’re talking about. After assembly, everyone makes a not so orderly exit much too our teachers’ dismay. Petra and I walk toe to toe until we get to our class. Luckily we were able to stay close despite not having the same classes and I can’t help but feel entirely grateful. Petra waves at me breaking my little thought and hurries into her classroom.

Walking into mine, I note the faces I’ve grown accustomed to since the beginning of my school year here. Some faces easier to pin point than others. “Welcome back Levi.” A calm voice greets and I know exactly who it belongs to. “Thanks Auruo. Same to you.” Auruo Bossard. Not exactly my friend but we’ve known each other for some time. He’s gotten taller it bothers me quite a bit. “I heard we have a new Literature teacher. I hope she’s hot.” He comments and I remember now why he’s never been able to earn the title of ‘friend’. “What makes you think it’s a she? It could be a male this time around.” He pouts and I shake my head. “Well once he’s a good teacher then by all means.” He replies and I’m a bit surprised. Auruo has undoubtedly gotten wiser over the vacation. The old Auruo would’ve fussed about my comment and most definitely earned a smack to the head.  

I make a beeline towards my seat and set my books on the table. In my first year I was lucky enough to snag a seat near the window. I don’t do well with closed spaces so I tend to occupy areas where there’s some form of access to the outside world. Conversations quickly die down and I jerk my head forward to see why. My eyes widen and my mouth hangs open slightly. Mr. College Professor from the café earlier stands proudly before the class with a briefcase held firmly between pale, slender fingers. “Huh…” I say absentmindedly and it unfortunately catches Auruo’s attention. “Looks like you were right Levi.” He says and all I can do is stare. Everyone seems to be captured by the man still smiling happily and it’s almost funny the way his smile doesn’t falter. Everyone’s attention shifts when he turns on his heels and places his briefcase on the desk behind him. Straightening his sweater-vest a bit he does a sweep through all the rows and presses his hips on the desk.

“Hi everyone, my name is Eren Jaeger and I’m your new Literature teacher for this semester. Please accept me and everything I have to offer you in your final term. I hope this year goes by uninterrupted.” He finishes and it’s quite obvious that he’s stolen the hearts of every girl in class. So ridiculous. Auruo does a double take and pokes my cheek. I turn and glare but it quickly falters. Auruo’s smiling so wide that I can practically see all of his teeth go right back. “You like him don’t you.” He says and my glare comes back. “Don’t be a moron. I’m not like those airheads.” Auruo doesn’t pay any mind to my response and it seriously ticks me off. “You’re saying that now but I know pretty soon you’re going to be falling over that plaid sweater-vest and that ‘fresh out of college’ smile. It’s inevitably Levi.” I sigh not really wanting to play along with his game but still make a mental note to kick him in the head after class. Realizing that I don’t give a shit he sinks lower in his seat and I can’t help but smile. I win.

“Okay let’s start with some introductions shall we. I’ve already introduced myself so now it’s your turn. Just tell me your names and if you want you can add some of your interests as well.” He takes a momentary pause as if deciding his next move before pointing to the right side of the class. “We’ll start here if it’s alright.” He says and walks around the desk. Nothing is uttered until he’s comfortably behind the oak desk seated quite happily in the cushioned chair.

“Christa Renz Sir. I like to read.”

“Annie Leonhart. I’m skilled in fighting.”

“Connie Springer Sir! I like sports but I tend to get a little too competitive. Heh.”

 “Sasha Blaus. I love trying new dishes.” At this the entire class snorts and Eren quirks an eyebrow. Thinking on whether he should ask, his expression quickly changes and he chooses instead to let it slide.

“Levi.” I pause when his eyes train on me. Of course he’d recognize me. I dangle a bit on my introduction before Auruo makes a sound that happily reminds me why we’re not friends. “I like writing. It helps me disappear into a world where I’m the one in control.” His eyes linger a bit longer before he clears his throat and signal for the other person to continue.

   “Ymir.” Short and blunt just like always. I shake my head at her bland explanation then turn my attention to Mr. College Professor still eyeing me warily.

“Auruo Bossard. Not really interested in anything so…yeah that’s it.” I snort and he rolls his eyes. Childish.

“Marco Bodt. I love cooking and reading.”

“Reiner Braun. My specialty is weight lifting. I follow after my dad.” Eren nods and waits for the other student beside him.

“Bertolt Hoover. I’m fairly tall as you can see so I’m not really good in many things. I am however a champion in Chess.” He smiles and Eren smiles as well.

After all introductions the class remained unnaturally silent as the brunette shuffled through some papers lying around his desk. I continue to eye him warily until his gaze snaps up and locks onto mine. Ignoring the urge to turn away I keep my eyes leveled with his. There’s a moment of hesitation but then his eyes move away from mine and he get ups from his chair. “Since today’s the first day of a new term I’m not allowed to teach anything. I was hoping the introductions would pass some time but…clearly that failed” he smiles shyly and scratches the back of his head. I roll my eyes at the contented sighs echoing throughout the class from practically every girl and peer out the window. He’s got them wrapped around his finger and doesn’t even know it.

After an excruciatingly unproductive two hours the bells finally rings and for the first time ever most of the students seem a bit reluctant to leave class. It’s too obvious why and was effectively getting on my nerves. A tired sigh slips pass my lips and Auruo is undoubtedly ready to fire off one of his half-assed comments that’s going to piss me off more than it usually does because of the current situation. “He’s staring at you.” He says a bit more worried rather than teasing. “Did you do something to piss him off?” I try to glare at him but I can’t seem to find enough anger to do it. “For the record, I didn’t.” I say and look over to where our teacher was standing; catching a glimpse of his back before he exits the class.

Walking through the halls a flurry of red swishes past my vision and I can only guess just who it is; Sasha Blaus. “Levi! Hey! How have you been? Good? Great. So what’d you think of our new teacher? A totally hottie right? Gosh those green eyes just boring into your soul…” I try my best to tune her off while she unfortunately walks me to my locker. Petra and Auruo sprint to my side and happily greet the talkative girl. “Petra you cutie pie! You look so adorable I just want to squish you!” she squeaks and Petra looks more pleased than terrified; an expression I most certainly would be wearing if I were in her position. She drapes her arms over her shoulders and she actually allows it. “So I just told Petra about our new Literature teacher. And also about your impending crush on him.” Auruo grins, Sasha’s eyes widen and I deadpan.

“Petra don’t listen to what he says, I don’t have a crush on him. And Sasha please close your mouth…it’s somewhat unnerving.” Petra just nods and removes the red-haired girl’s arms from around her. “I know I know.” She reassures me and it doesn’t sound genuine at all. “But is he really that good-looking?” she asks and I make a face. “I guess.” I say with little to no emotion and she shrugs. “But wait, did Auruo say he was really good-looking?” Petra nods and I send a smirk towards him. “I think the one that has a crush on Mr. green-eyes is Auruo.” Petra blinks, Sasha doubles over and Auruo pales. “Like hell I do!” he shouts and catches the attention of some people. “That’s not funny Levi. I’m not into guys, jeez!” he bites out and angrily walks away. Another win.

“That was mean.” Sasha says after catching her breath and I shrug. “Serves him right though.” Petra admits and I nod. The three of us continue walking and talking until we were next to an empty bench. “How was class? Did you get a new teacher?” Sasha pipes up after we were seated. “Nope. But I guess it’s because Miss Hanji is like the best Bio teacher around so it’s going to be hard to replace her.” Sasha nods and I remain silent. Hanji Zoe; Biology teacher with an eccentric personality. She’s top class when it comes to her subject but sometimes she goes off on a limb and the safest thing to do is watch from the sidelines. I take a moment and clear my head before lacing my fingers together. “I think he has a thing for you.” The comment makes me sputter and I turn wide eyes onto Sasha. “What makes you say that?” I ask, realizing just how much the comment had affected me when my voice comes out more breathy than it should. Sasha smiles and pinches Petra’s cheeks before standing up. I eye her warily and she continues to smile. “I have to go now. See ya!” she waves off and Petra grabs my wrist preventing me from following her. “There’s probably a reason why she didn’t tell you.” She says and tug me back down.

I sigh and run my hand through my hair in frustration. I was taking this on more than I should. Since when did I care whether he liked me or not? I rolled my eyes unconsciously and leaned back just as Petra let go of my wrist. “Can I get you anything?” Petra pipes up after silence overtakes us. “I’m good thanks.” I reply and hazel eyes come into sight.

“Petra-”

“You’re usually indifferent to things like this. What’s up? Is it bugging you more because you’re usually not one to dwell on emotions?”

I blink and Petra sighs. Maybe she’s right. “I’m fine, really.” I say and she sighs for the millionth time. I’ll feel better once the day is over but right now all I want to do is get through all of my other classes.

As expected, the day blurs by and the only thing I was able to think about were teal-green eyes. Every time my mind drifted from the subject, I’d mentally facepalm and shake the image of Mr. Jaeger out of my head. Auruo was still upset with me after my crack earlier so I couldn’t use him as a means of distraction. How unfortunate. The one time I actually needed him is the one time when we aren’t talking to each other. The final bell tolls and everyone begins packing up. The faint voice of my History teacher finds its way to my ears but I’m too preoccupied in my thoughts to even pay attention—something about years and wars. A hand on my shoulder causes my mind to snap back to reality.

“Hey. Are you leaving or planning on spending the night?” Connie says with a hit of sarcasm in his voice. I blink and glance around the room; everyone’s practically gone. “Uh right. I guess I was just lost in thought that’s all.” I say and he smiles. “Well once you’re alright. Anyways I need to get out of here before my mom has a fit. She hates waiting.” I give a quick wave and continue to pack the rest of my stuff into my bag. Looking around the classroom now; completely empty of students and teacher, I can’t help but feel an air of peace. It’s not every day one gets to sit in complete silence. There’s often pen clicking, shoe rubbing, loud coughing, funny sneezing and a mess of other sounds. I throw my pen and highlighter into my bag; not really caring to place them in my pencil case and zip up. Everything sounds a million times louder in pure silence—even breathing. A quick glance out the window and I make my way down the steps.

“You’re here late.”

My eyes snap up and meet sparkling green ones. “M-Mr. Jaeger.” I stutter, feeling very uneasy at the sudden encounter. “Aren’t you going home?” he asks and takes careful steps towards me. I nod and mentally facepalm for not being able to think of perfectly coherent sentences. “Are you alright?” he asks and stops in front of me. How had he gotten so close so fast? “I needed to take down some notes.” I lied. Mr. Jaeger nods and glances at the board that’s free of any form of writing. “I see.” He says, obviously aware that I’ve just lied straight to his face. This scene isn’t getting anywhere and I can feel my face start to heat up. “Um…I guess I should go now.” I say, cutting through the awkward silence and take a step forward. “Wait,” he blurts out and I stop walking. “…Levi…” he pauses and it’s actually really cute the way he’s all flustered and getting red in the face.

“Mr. Jaeger.” I say and he bites his lip. A sight I find extremely adorable. “I-uh…um…can I ask how old you are?” he says after a while and I smile. “I’m sixteen, Sir.” He visibly pales and I wonder if I should’ve answered in the first place. “Not good, not good.” He mumbles and rubs his thumb against his forehead. “Sir, are you okay?” I ask when he shows no sign of recovering and continues to mumble ‘not good, not good’. His head snaps up and his eyes soften. “Sorry. I was just a bit shocked. Are you _really_ that young? I mean _really_?” I shrug and he sighs. “I’m going to get sued and maybe end up in jail for this.” He continues and I try not to laugh. “Whatever. Here goes nothing.” He smiles and offers his hand. I stare back a little confused and his smile only gets wider. “Will you go out with me?”

The question lingers in the air a bit before I open my mouth to offer a reply. Sasha was right. I nibble a little on my lip and eye the hand outstretched towards me. Every nerve ending in my head seems to be firing off one thing ‘yes’. I gulp and place my hand on top of his own and I can hear a relieved sigh slip past his lips. “Yes.” I manage to say despite the tightening in my throat. How had it turned out like this? I ask myself when we parted ways. How had it really turned out like this?


End file.
